Items
The Item section in the shop is the place where you can buy dioramas and covenience items. Items can be bought with RT or MP : Some of these items are still in the shop and some of them have been removed in pervious updates. S3 Boxes http://microvoltssurge.wikia.com/wiki/S3_Boxes Dioramas *Certain dioramas were added in the Maintenance & Update on Thursday, March 20th a long time after they were released in the recruiting system rewards. *Each Diorama costs 28,500 RT and once you purchase one of them, you'll get a unique diorama for your own character and you'll also get a 100,000 MP coin! Hammers *This item is used to open a mystery capsule. *Mystery capsules are dropped in TDM and FFA by enemies upon dying. *The MP Hammer has rewards of less value than the RT Hammer. *MP Hammer has a low chance of winning a RT Hammer or a Rainbow Hammer *Here is the list of all the items you can win by opening this hammer: Reminder(Add a table here) *This item is used to open a mystery capsule. *Mystery capsules are dropped in TDM and FFA by enemies upon dying. *The RT Hammer has better rewards than the MP Hammer. *This item is used to open a mystery capsule Reminder(Add a table here) *Rainbow Hammer is the most expensive hammer *The normal price is 1440 RT *Here is the list of items that can be obtained by opening this hammer Weapons' Items *This item will protect your weapons for downgrading when upgrading them. *This item does not guarantee success or a higher success rate. *Weapon breaking has been removed from the game, therefore using this item after upgrades above level 5 is useless. *This item resets the upgrade of the weapon chosen. *This item does not guarantee a different success/fail rate. Inventory Related Items *This item will increase your inventory space by 10 slots. *Default Inventory space is 100 *Maximum Inventory space is 1000, so a limited number of these items can be used on one account. Stats Items *This item will reset your kill/death score. This way you can have a fresh start! *The KD reset will only reset your total kills, not your Melee, Rifle, Shotgun etc. *This item will reset your win/lose score. This way you can have a fresh start! *This item is near useless, reseting your win/lose won't change anything and will only make you look like a hacker according to a lot of people. Battery Items *This item will add 500 battery. This brings a faster way to charge your battery count. *This item will add 1000 battery. This brings a faster way to charge your battery count. *This item will increase your battery capacity by 1000. *Maximum battery capacity is 5000. *This item can only be used 4 times on one account. Brilliant Pencil Box * This item will allow you to earn one of the following weapons as well as MP Coins and Battery Charges *It's only possible to win the White Pencil unlimited, you can buy the other pencils unlimited in the shop. Brilliant Sword Box * This item will allow you to earn one of the following weapons, as well as MP Coins and Battery Charges. *It's only possible to win the White Katana unlimited, the other Katanas used to be in the Capsule. Brilliant Hammer Box *This item will allow you to obtain one of the followowing items, as well as MP Coins and Battery Charges. *You can only win the White Hammer unlimited, the other Hammers used to be in the capsule. *This box is not available anymore Brilliant Sniper Box * This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons, as well as MP Coins and Battery Recharges. *You can only win the White Sea wasp unlimited, the other snipers used to be in the Capsule. Brilliant Bazooka Box * This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons as well as MP Coins and Battery Recharges. *You can only win the Outlaw unlimited, the other bazookas used to be in the capsule. Brilliant Grenade Box * This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons, as well as MP Coins and Battery Recharges. *You can only win the Predator MODI (White Predator) unlimited, the other Grenade launchers used to be in the capsule. Brilliant Kukri Box This item will allow you to obtain one of the following items, as well as MP Coins and Battery Recharges. *You can win any of the Kukris unlimited. Brilliant Coral Box * This item will allow you to obtain one of the following weapons, as well as MP Coins and Battery Charges. *You can win any of the Coral Shotguns unlimited. Lucky boxes On the 25th September 2014, Lucky boxes were added to the shop. Infinite Boxes On the 10th September 2015, Infinite Boxes were added to the shop. Here is the video of the possible items you can get in there: Special thanks to '''Laoo '''for making this video.